Robin Scherbatsky
|aka = Robin Sparkles |hometown = Vancouver, BC (Canada) |birthday = July 23, 1980 |residence = Robin's Apartment (season 1 - 3) The Apartment (season 4 - 5) with Don Frank (season 5) The Apartment (season 6 - 7) with Patrice (Season 7) |job = Television journalist |romances = see List of Robin's romances Nick (ex-boyfriend) Kevin (ex-fiancé) Don Frank (ex-boyfriend) Barney Stinson (fiancé) Ted Mosby (ex-boyfriend) Simon (ex-boyfriend) |wikipedia = Robin_Scherbatsky |imdb = 0026516 }} Robin Charles Scherbatsky, Jr. (born July 23, 1980) is a one of the five main character of How I Met Your Mother, portrayed by Canadian actress Cobie Smulders. She is a Scotch-drinking, cigar-smoking, gun-toting Canadian pop-star-turned-journalist-turned-morning-show-host, Robin befriended the gang in 2005 after an awkward date with Ted Mosby. Now, the fiercely independent woman is Lily's best friend and Ted's ex-roommate as well as an ex-girlfriend to both Ted and Barney. As of , she is engaged to Barney. Character Background Early Life Robin was born in Canada. Her father wanted a son and named her Robin Charles Scherbatsky Jr. ( ). At a young age, she cultivated her skeptic mentality when her dog, Sir Scratchewan , "miraculously" transformed into a tortoise as a result of a breakthrough medical procedure "a canine testudine cerebro xenograft" ( ). She also displayed her disdain for children, preferring to spend time alone rather than play with younger sister, Katie ( ). Robin Sr. was a cigar aficionado. Young Robin learned she could gain his favor by displaying interest in the hobby ( ). She eventually would join the pee-wee hockey team much to her father's pride. However, when she was caught kissing a teammate, her father declared that he "had no son". The trauma of being forced to act like a boy to impress him coupled with the fall out from being caught kissing a boy caused things to fall apart with Robin Sr. and Robin moved in with her mother ( ). While there are episodes noting her involvement in hockey, she mentions in the episode that she didn't play team sports when she was younger, only tennis, which she hated playing doubles. Teenage Years It was while living with her mother that Robin would embark on journey to become a Canadian pop sensation, going by the name Robin Sparkles. She began by starring on the kids show Space Teens alongside Jessica Glitter and Alan Thicke ( ). Jessica Glitter has been actually Robin's BFF, until she got pregnant and quickly grew apart from her. Not long after Space Teens, Robin Sparkles would gain notoriety with Let's Go to the Mall. The song was a minor hit and Robin would spend a year touring the malls of Canada and singing the song ( ). Let's Go to the Mall was followed up with a second song, Sandcastles in the Sand. The love ballad was a flop but it did lead to a romance with Mr. Teen Winnipeg, Simon, who also appeared in the video. The song's lyrics in many ways mirrored the short relationship Robin would have with Simon who she dated for a week and a half. However, Robin still remembers Simon as her first love ( ). :Main article Robin Sparkles. Adulthood Robin's first journalism job was as a cub reporter at Channel 22 in Red Deer, Alberta ( ). She eventually moved to New York as a field reporter for Metro News 1 where she would do the "fluff pieces at the end of the news" ( ). However, she won a Local Area Media Award for her piece on "Pickles the singing dog" ( ) and within a year she would rise to the position of lead anchor thanks to the recommendation of the former lead anchor, Sandy Rivers ( ). It is shown that she has a bad habit of saying the word 'literally' many times in conversation ( ). Also she has another habit of saying 'but...umm' on live TV (which is turned in a drinking game). ( ) Robin grew to hate her job and eventually quit to work as a foreign correspondent in Japan ( ). Within a week of working there, however, she quit that job and returned to New York ( ). Without a job, Robin found herself in danger of being deported back to Canada. Thanks to a new video resume created by Barney, she was able to stave off deportation and land a job hosting a morning show on Channel 12: Come On, Get Up New York! ( ). After much time at Come On, Get Up New York! Robin decided to pursue a job elsewhere. She debated between a currency rotation specialist (or, as Ted Mosby has called it, coin flip bimbo) for Million Dollar Heads or Tails, a game show with a national audience, and a researching position at World Wide News. Following through with her New Years resolution to obtain a "World Wide News I.D. Badge" she left Come On, Get Up New York! to work there. ( ) Robin is sometimes seen as a bit shallow, such as only wanting to go to a hockey game with Barney because he got in a fight. ( ) It is later revealed that Robin cannot have kids and that she never became a mother. ( ) Hobbies and Interests Guns The gang learned about Robin's interest in guns when she took Marshall to the gun range. She owns a variety of firearms, often carries a handgun in her purse, frequents a shooting range to relieve stress and subscribes to Guns & Ammo. Robin has stated that she had a ".38 Police Special" (Probably a Colt Police Positive Special), which she lost, and was then returned to her by an ex-boyfriend. Also, the gun shown in , and many of the scenes at the shooting range, is a Desert Eagle Mark XIX, most likely chambered in 50 Action Express. Episodes depicting Robin's love of guns: , , , , , , , , Cigars and Smoking Barney was surprised to learn that Robin enjoyed a good cigar when she joined him for a bros night back in 2006. Expressing an interest in cigars allowed her to impress her father ( ). Robin eagerly joined Lily in a cigar when the two were forced to cover up a disaster in Marshall's Fiero. ( ) Robin is also the only member of the gang to smoke cigarettes on a regular basis ( ), something she hid from Ted while they were dating. ( ) Robin quits smoking in June 2013. ( ) Dogs Robin owned five dogs, given to her by a series of ex-boyfriends, until Ted demanded that she get rid of them after Robin made Ted get rid of some of the things in his apartment. The dogs now reside on a farm with Robin's aunt. Robin also had a childhood dog, Sir Scratchewan. Little Robin became worried when she found out her dog was very sick. In order to prevent her from knowing the dog had died, her parents told her that he miraculously turned into a turtle and forgot all of his tricks thanks to a procedure called a 'canine testudine cerebro xenograft' Dislikes Nicknames Robin hates nicknames for herself and for others. Robin's use of nicknames with others tends to be an indicator of insincerity. Ted found it to be a clue to the hidden troubles she was having with her relationship with Barney. ( ) Relationships Friendships Lily Aldrin Lily and Robin are best friends and confidants. When Lily and Marshall decided to sleep separately for the last two weeks of their engagement, Robin offers for her to stay with her. Marshall Eriksen Robin and Marshall spend less time together than any other pair in the group. While Marshall reveals that it is because of the Mermaid Theory, they still have their shared preference of cold weather and love of sports. Robin's skepticism often serves as a counterbalance to Marshall's belief in the unexplained. Jessica Glitter She and Robin were "best-friends-forever", but eventually had a fallout, although Robin still receives a Christmas card from Jessica. The fallout between the two of them apparently occurred after Jessica became pregnant and began drifting away from Robin, eventually break off their friendship. The two finally reconcile and renew their friendship at the end of . Romantic Interests Ted Mosby After an awkward date where Ted professed his love for Robin ( ), she decided it would be better if the two stayed friends instead ( ). Ted didn't give up and after many months he was finally able to convince her to go out with him ( ). After a year however, they realized they weren't meant to be and broke up ( ). Things were awkward for a while, but they were able to cement their friendship eventually ( ) and Robin eventually moved in with Ted ( ). Later, Ted tells her that he loves her and she moves out. ( ) Barney Stinson In 2006, when Robin joined Barney for a "bros' night out" where Barney was delighted to learn that Robin was quite good at being a bro. If Robin didn't have feelings for Ted at the time, the two might have started their relationship much sooner ( ). It wasn't until 2008 that the two would have the sex Barney suggested in 2006 ( ) and another year before Barney would confess his feelings for her. ( ) They dated for a few months but, despite loving each other, found themselves miserable and fighting all the time. Agreeing that "two awesomes cancel each other out," they decided to be "two friends getting back together" (rather than break up) ( ). While Robin took it hard, Barney would help Robin get over him by securing her relationship with Don. ( ) Later, Barney and Robin get a ride home. After discussing how they almost kissed during Hurricane Irene, the two make out on the cab ride back to her place ( ). This takes place when Barney is still dating Nora and Robin is still dating Kevin. Barney and Robin agree to tell their significant others but when Barney does tell Nora, Robin backs down and stays with Kevin, which destroys Barney. ( ) Don Frank Don was Robin's co-host on Come On, Get Up New York!. Initially she disliked him because of his unprofessional attitude. Don later invites Robin to a party at his house on Valentine's Day, which she says yes to because he asked her while they were on air doing the show. She takes Ted with her, but when they get to his, they find Don naked on the couch, trying the Naked Man on her. Robin immediately leaves. In , Don asks Robin on a date on the phone, which Marshall says yes to, pretending to be Robin. At first, Robin is excited for the date, but she cancels when she sees that Barney is back to his old ways after they broke up. Barney apologizes to her and Don and Robin go on an extremely romantic date, which was actually planned by Ted for Barney and Anita. In , Robin moves in with Don, when Barney and Ted try to win her back while they are drunk. She even stays away from the gang for some time, to see how far her and Don's relationship goes. In , Robin gets a job offer from WNKW in Chicago, which she decides to say yes to, after much consideration. However, while on the phone with the network, she sees a photo of her and Don, and declines the offer. After Robin declined the job offer, WNKW offer the job to Don and he accepts it. This leaves Robin heartbroken and she breaks up with Don. In the beginning of Season 6, it is shown that Robin is still not over Don. She spots him on TV and leaves hate messages on the phone. However, she forgets his phone number after sometimes and realizes that she has received the closure she wanted. Kevin Kevin was Robin court-mandated therapist, which she was forced to see when she assaulted a woman. After a few sessions, Kevin says that he can't continue to be her therapist because he is moving to Alaska. However, when Robin sees him at a local diner, he tells her that he can't be her therapist because he likes her. Robin thinks he is here to ask her out but he says that it will be unethical for them to date. Robin proposes that have breakfast at the same diner as that wouldn't be a date. They do this for almost a week, and Kevin asks her on a real date on at the end of the week. After a few weeks of dating, Robin cheats him on with Barney and she decides to come clean to him. However, he tells her that he loves her, before she can say anything. When Robin tries to tell him the truth, he tells her that he doesn't want to hear it. Kevin proposes to Robin while away in Vermont which she accepts at first. After having multiple discussions with Kevin about how she can't have kids, which was stated in , Robin finally states that she never wants to have kids. Kevin, deciding he wants to have kids at some point, takes back his proposal and breaks up with Robin. Nick Podarutti Robin met Nick at a garment store while she was dating Ted. She embarrassed him when he asked her opinion on the clothes he was trying out. She developed a crush on him, and even asked Ted to cover his face while they were having sex, so she could picture him. At the time when they meet again at a bar, Ted and Robin are pretending to be dating as a favor for Barney, so his dad doesn't find out that Robin and Barney previously dated. Robin asks Ted to clear the situation to her crush, so they can go out. When Ted finds out that she had a crush on him while they were dating and why she made him cover his face during sex, he becomes angry and pretends to propose to Robin in front of her crush to get back at her. Future Ted says that it wasn't the end of that and there will be more on it later. In 2012, Nick is already dating Robin, but is unknown how they met again. In , Robin says that now that she and Nick aren't having sex, they're talking more and she's noticing that Nick is "kind of dumb". Eventually they broke up because Barney proclaims his love for Robin. Family , ) |niece = Ted's daughter (honorary) |uncle = She has an uncle that managed to blow both his thumbs off, because of improper gun cleaning and maintenance. ( ), She has an Uncle Cecil that passed away before March 2010. ( ) |nephew = Ted's son (honorary) |cousin = Larry ( ) |in-law(s) = James Stinson (future brother-in-law), Jerome Whittaker (future father-in-law), Loretta Stinson (future mother-in-law) |pet = Five dogs which she gave away to her lesbian aunt who lives upstate. All of the dogs were gifts from ex-boyfriends. One of them was named Pickles. ( ) Also, in , she revealed that when she was six, she had a dog, Sir Scratchewan. Due to his age, he had to be euthanized. But a new experimental process ("a canine testudine cerebro xenograft"), made him live another 7 years, but turning him into a tortoise during the process, leading to Robin's disbelief of Miracles.}} Notes and Trivia *Robin was born in 1980, in real life actress Cobie Smulders who plays Robin on the show was born in 1982. *Robin was written as Canadian after the show's creators learned that Cobie Smulders was Canadian. Robin was revealed to be Canadian in . *In , Robin wanted her father to be proud of her and wanted her father to say the 6 simple words, "Robin, I'm proud of you, eh'. *Robin owns a necklace with a handgun-shaped pendant that she can be seen wearing even before she revealed her love of guns to Ted in (first seen in the cold open of that episode). *Robin's apartment was in Park Slope, Brooklyn, somewhere close to the intersection of 8th Street and 8th Avenue. ( ) *Cobie Smulders, who portrayed Robin, is actually terrified of guns as shown in an exclusive interview in . exclusive interview with colbie smulders *It is stated in that Robin's real last cigarette was in June 2013. This most likely coincides with her wedding to Barney. *She is allergic to lobster. *Eleven year old Robin was played by Olivia Howard Bagg. References External Links * * Category:Characters Category:Girls who dated Ted Category:The gang Category:Robin Sparkles Category:Girls who had sex with Barney Category:Girls who dated Barney Category:World Wide News Category:Come On, Get Up New York! de:Robin Scherbatsky es:Robin Scherbatsky it:Robin Scherbatsky pt:Robin Scherbatsky